Discord and Disorder
by Riksie-Dixie
Summary: Was Catwoman the only problem that Two-Face had to deal with? Of course not. There was the gang war with Joker and Penguin and his own group of henchmen, then there was that strange woman who joined his forces...
1. Chapter 1: The Newbies

"Discord and Disorder"

Disclaimer: I only own Ginger.

A/N: There might be cases of OOC for the canon characters mentioned. Please, read and review! _**I gladly accept constructive criticism.**_

EDITED 5/27/2014: Added two minor characters.

* * *

Chapter 1: The Newbies

To the ordinary, law-abiding citizens of Gotham, Arkham City was one of the scariest places they've ever seen. They also thought it was an abomination to the metropolitan area. Then again, most of them haven't been or seen inside the dystopia, but the rumors flying about caused constant chatter and gossip among individuals.

According to a few of Gotham's politicians, Arkham City was not a place of rehabilitation for the criminals from Arkham Asylum and Blackgate Prison, so they would still be a danger to the people of Gotham. Plus, the inmates were a risk to themselves and others within the penitentiary. If anything, it was a confined area away from the city where the crime bosses could continue waging warfare in conditions comparable to poverty. After their speeches against Arkham City, the men simply disappeared.

The wealthy legislators weren't wrong, depending on who was asked. The more... _sane_ convicts were likely to agree; the land was a vicious battlefield in nearly every aspect. Food, water, and proper medical supplies were limited resources, which often led the jailbirds to mangle one another for nourishment and protection. Murders were fairly common, especially within the limits of Amusement Mile, the Bowery, and Park Row.

Those regions were the main war zones, considering the fact that there were three powerful Rogues battling for control and power. The gang war originally began between Joker and Penguin, due to the clown and his followers ruining the grand opening of the Iceberg Lounge. The arms dealer maintained a grudge and made it his mission to destroy the other male and his possé.

As soon as Two-Face was incarcerated, he took advantage of the situation to begin his rise to the top of the food chain. Since the other two were too busy being at each other's throats, it gave him the chance to start building his empire. Given, it took him a while, but after a few weeks, he was on the same level as Joker and Penguin, in terms of dominance.

It wasn't too hard to recruit men into his crowd. Something happened - he wasn't sure what, exactly, although he heard something about someone leaking information to Joker - and Penguin instilled a new recruitment initiation, with each one being different from the last. The men were practically flocking to Park Row, asking to join the gang. Although having no commencement could be seen as foolish in the eyes of the others, it didn't matter to him. He was satisfied, as it helped increase his numbers and even the odds, but no opportunity came without a liability.

More members elevated the chance of bringing in a double agent. They would do this for various reasons; better benefits and protecting their safety and well-being were the top ones. Given, Two-Face only had to deal with a small handful, personally. Gossip from the grapevine proved that working with Joker was basically suicide, especially with how Harley Quinn was acting; they provided extremely limited benefits. Employment for Penguin had its added advantages, like protection, warm clothing, and rare pleasure items, like alcohol and cigarettes. Due to the limitations, the thugs in his own guard were supplied with the basics; if they found anything, they could keep it for themselves. This was why remaining alert and keeping an eye out for suspicious activity became a top priority on the list of things to do.

Now, the former District Attorney was in his office, talking to a few of his newest recruits. The main leader of the trio was a female, a very rare occurrence in the stockade. Besides her, there were two gruff-looking men. A few minutes earlier, some of the thugs brought them into his room within the Solomon Wayne Courthouse, saying they wished to meet with him. They were fairly hostile around the small ensemble and vice versa, but, on his orders, they hesitantly left him alone with them. Doubting their boss' own skills to handle a situation... He should've just shot them then and there.

Linnea Reed, better known as Ginger, was an unusual mercenary. Working in the industry for nearly a decade gave her plenty of experience to act on. Over time, what caught the attention of the authorities and criminals alike was her brutality. Since she worked with Black Mask and Penguin, Two-Face didn't find this too surprising. Combined with her agility and marksmanship, Ginger's ferocity made her a dangerous individual. In ordinary circumstances, she'd be a /perfect/ asset to his gang.

However, there was the issue with her list of employers... or, _employer_. Very little was known about her employment under Black Mask, aside from the fact that it didn't last long. On the other side, she remained beside Oswald Cobblepot through thick and thin for five years, rising through the ranks as an accomplished leader in his organization. If she stayed with him for that long and decided to leave him all of a sudden, then there was something wrong.

The males weren't as infamous. To be honest, they looked like typical run-of-the-mill hustlers. The one flogging the left was more buff and taller compared to the one on the right, but those were possibly the only traits that stood out. Even then, finding someone big and jacked wasn't exactly difficult, especially in Arkham City. It wouldn't be too surprising if those guys were on some sort of muscle-enhancing pill.

Despite this, Two-Face wasn't concerned about their past affiliations like he was with Ginger.

"So, Ginger..." Two-Face looked over at the lead female over his shoulder while his hands were intertwined behind him. "We've heard that you worked alongside the Penguin for a long while."

The red-headed female leaned against the wall, arms crossed with one leg propped up against the wall. She seemed to be a bit antsy as her fingers drummed along her forearms. "Pretty much." Her tone was bored, much like the expression on her face. The two others were standing patiently by the door.

He turned around to face them. "And you want to work for us?" His voice deepened as he switched his persona and added a disbelieving tone.

A brown-eyed glare burned into his skull as she gave him a look that was far from amused. "Like I'd work for the... _clown_." A feral growl sounded from her throat as she clenched her energetic fingers tightly around the jacket-clad elbows. The skin around her jaw tightened in apprehension. One of the men that came with her made a move towards the angered redhead, but seemed to have second thoughts and retreated back to his original position.

It was easy to tell that she didn't take too fondly to The Joker; Two-Face wasn't surprised in the least, as it was something he could use to his advantage. The assassination attempts on Joker never went unnoticed by the members of the Rogues' Gallery; all of them were unsuccessful, but it seemed that her determination wouldn't allow surrender to be a thought.

The former District Attorney began to flip the half-burnt silver coin in his hand, warily planning his questions. "According to my sources, you seemed to have had a high-ranking position in his group, and you've been with him for a while. Why'd he kick you out _now_?"

An unladylike snort made its way up her nose. "A few of us left after arguin' with Cobblepot 'bout food." She shrugged. "Said _somethin'_ 'bout replacin' _me_ with that huge-ass Russian guy... Sickle, I think it was? Guy's a fuckin' _monster_." Disgust was evident on her face. "When ya got someone like _that_, ain't gotta need for lil ol' me no more. Brawn over brain, I guess."

Two-Face nodded and chuckled. "I see." Ginger wasn't known for being the most rational human being, according to some of the other mercenaries, so her statement was pretty ironic. He knew who she was talking about, though; the Abramovici twins were in attendance at the trial against The Joker. "What makes you think we should take _you_ in?" Again, personalities were changed as his speech slowed down. He didn't really have any objections with the boys joining, it was just _her_. Always the females...

A smirk crawled up her lips. "Well, I _could_ tell ya 'bout how Penguin's gettin' his hands on _Mister Freeze_ as we speak." She cocked an eyebrow. "Dunno _why_, but I remember hearin' 'bout it. Somethin' 'bout..." A huff and her eyebrows furrowed. "... the _bastard _bein' sick." Under her breath, she grumbled, "Pretty sure he's fuckin' fakin' it for a good laugh." Back to her arrogance, the smirk reappeared. "Now _that's_ shit that these two dicks wouldn't know about."

The one on her left scowled whereas the one on her right rolled his eyes.

At this point, anyone who saw the clown knew he was in horrible condition. Then again, what Ginger mumbled was also taken into consideration; an act like that wasn't exactly out of bounds in Joker's range of gags. For all they knew, the blotchy patches on the sinister jester's face could be more make-up, yet he'd have the whole town fooled.

However, most of the Rogues saw the psychotic lunatic and his deteriorating condition at the case that was setup. Hell, all of Gotham probably knew about Joker's illness. Anyways... Nearly all of the Rogues were in the jury, aside from Harley Quinn, who was appointed as the male clown's attorney. Had the jurors' decision to execute him gone through, Joker would've been gone for _good_... Problem solved, for just about _everyone_ in Gotham, if the _Batman_ didn't interrupt the proceedings and allow the prankster couple to escape.

The literally two-faced man gazed over at the red-headed woman with curiosity in his unscathed eye. "What else do you know?"

"I'd tell ya..." Ginger taunted with a smirk, "... but lemme join yer gang _first_. _Then_, I'll let ya know." She carefully fingered the old rifle laying against the wall next to her, ready to act, if necessary. The guards beside her tensed, preparing for the outcome.

A sneer was sent her way as the male turned around, talking to himself.. "She's worked for the enemy! Who knows what she could be up to? ... But she probably has some valuable information. It could aid us in seizing control of this place." After a few moments of grumbling, he turned back around to face her, giving him a weird expression that he was so used to. The coinage was in his hand, cold and rough. "The _coin_ will decide if we let you join... Heads, you're in. Tails, you tell us what we want to know then leave." Two-Face tossed the silver item into the air before catching it in his good hand, flipping it onto his bad one and uncovering the clean side of the coin. "... Alright, you got what you wanted. Now, _spill_."

Ginger couldn't look anymore smug if she tried, and it _irritated_ him. "Penguin's been recruitin' men like crazy; there 're specific areas he goes to for that. I can show yer men where an' we can bring 'em 'ere for recruitin'. I know when an' where they usually are."

"_We_ make the plans around here." His harsh voice wiped Ginger's arrogant look off of her face, leaving him feeling satisfied.. "No, we have enough men already..." He smirked and gazed over at her. "We want you to bring your men and some of our recruits to one of these places; lead a strike against his forces. Think you can do that for us, doll face?"

Again, the cockiness returned. He expected it, though, along with the hint of annoyance on her face at the nickname. "What do ya take me for? 'course I can do it!" Her expression turned into one of determination. "Just tell me when and we'll head out."

"It'll be soon, so don't get too comfy," he told them. They only nodded as she gathered their items and headed out, chatting with a few of the other members of his gang once the small group was out of the confined space. His underlings didn't look too fond of them, but Penguin's former employees seemed to be making the best of it at this point.

If they came back successful, then they'd prove their worth to him in his group.


	2. Chapter 2: The Mission

"Discord and Disorders"

Disclaimer: I own nothing besides Ginger.

A/N: I hope this isn't going too fast. Here, this chapter gives a better insight on Ginger's personality. I tried to exhibit some of her flaws. Please, read and review! **I accept criticism**. Updates will normally be every week, so Mondays, unless I finish early (which would mean an update on Sunday, like today), or it may be late. I'm still hoping that this is going to be four chapters, max.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Mission

Two-Face was right when he said it wouldn't be long before he sent her out. Not even half an hour later, he exited his office and asked her when and where the soonest recruitment patrol for Penguin's gang would be. She had briefly told him her answer and he sent her out with four of his other henchmen the next day.

This explained why Ginger was walking through The Bowery with a small group of thick-headed thugs who wouldn't listen to her... and kept talking about her, behind her back.

... _literally_.

"She was a part of _Penguin's_ gang. What makes Two-Face think we can trust her?"

"Yeah, I think the boss is a little out of his mind this time."

"At least she's hot."

"Dude, seriously? She isn't hot."

"Well, in a place like this, any girl's hot."

"Considering that most of us haven't seen a chick since being locked in here, other than the kitty cat and the clown's bitch."

"Shut the Hell up!" Ginger exclaimed to the group, although this was ignored. Most women would be annoyed or peeved by someone dissing their looks, but Ginger didn't care, she was pissed by the fact that they kept talking about her like she wasn't there. The last thing she needed was for them to act like a bunch of catty women.

"Why can't we, y'know, just ditch her?"

"Man, you _know _the boss would kill us. Apparently, she's useful for _something_."

Before she could turn around and threaten them, a light tap on her shoulder distracted her. "Hey, uh, are we almost there?" This mercenary happened to be one of the more reasonable ones out of the four. For that, she was thankful.

Her head turned slightly as she gazed over her shoulder. "Yeah, it's just around the corner." As she looked forward once more, she tensed as she added, "And don't _ever_ touch me_ again_," in a feral tone. Once they were near the corner, she stopped, halting the men behind her in their tracks.

"Hey, what gives?"

Ginger gave the other criminals a strong glare and put a finger to her lips. "Do you want them to hear us?" She hissed as she motioned to around the corner before peaking. There, she saw what she was expecting: a group of Penguin's goons rounding up a few prisoners. "Alright, we're going to go on three."

"Really? You think we're going to listen to you?"

She swore she could feel her eye twitch as her hands tightened around her rifle. Slowly, she turned around and shot them another glare. "Not really, unless you want to _live_."

Almost immediately, a gun and a couple of knives were aimed at her head. At this point, she looked fairly angry. "Did I aim my shotgun at you guys?" She growled, "No. I meant that you want the _jump_ on these guys, put them at a _disadvantage_." When the weapons slowly went down, she quickly turned around and aimed her gun at one of Penguin's convicts before pulling the trigger, hitting him in thigh.

The inmates they were trying to recruit ran off at the sound of gunfire. The last thing they wanted to do was be involved in the gang fight.

"What the Hell?" and "Is that Ginge?" were the main phrases that sounded throughout the area as she ran out from her cover and shot at another crook. Two-Face's gangsters took the hint and began their attack on the gun-less Penguin employees. Granted, Ginger and one other man in the group were the only ones using firearms. Thus, they stood away from the action whereas the others went in for an all-out brawl.

However, it was hard to get a proper shot with all the fighting that was going on. After a few seconds of trying, Ginger gave up as she joined the fray. The other gunman continued his attempts, preferring to stay out of the action.

Now, don't get her wrong, but Ginger knew she wasn't a good hand-to-hand combat fighter. As long as she had a weapon in her hand, however, she could find a way. She quickly dropped her rifle on the ground and took out her lasso and wound it up. It landed around his neck and she hesitated, but ended up pulling harshly so he ended up on the ground, unconscious.

Sometimes, it felt like she was playing the role of the Grim Reaper. Things happened for a reason and deaths were already arranged.

By this point in time, the others were still fighting, but they were preoccupied. She had a chance to quickly wrap up the lasso and put it back at her side. Then, she took out a revolver out of the holster on her hip and using it to pistol-whip another hoodlum, who was engaged in combat with her ally. Although it didn't knock him out, it caught him off-guard and he quickly turned around, punching her in the nose and then hit her in the head. However, this allowed the one originally fighting him to knock him out with a punch to the side of the jaw.

The carnage around them was incredible, as most of the men from Penguin's gang were dead, minus the one. Two-Face's men faced a good amount of injury, but nothing too serious. Ginger had a headache from the knock to the head and her nose would surely bruise later.

One by one, the henchmen headed back without complaint, nor did they force her to go back with them.

Granted, this was what she wanted.

With a smirk as the guys disappeared around the corner, she slipped a piece of paper and pencil out from her dark blue jumpsuit. She was cautious with how much pressure she put on the pencil, seeing as resources were limited and this was the only writing utensil she had, and scrawled down some writing onto the piece before depositing it into one of the men's jackets.

After that, Ginger scrounged the corpses with a specific item in mind. Once she found what she was searching for, she threw it into her jumpsuit. However, her thoughts stopped her from leaving. _They're my... allies, but this is is supposed to happen._ _There's no going back. Why am I here? Why can't I go back? Why did I choose this? _The thoughts raced through her head as her breathing sped up, along with her heart rate.

This was the absolute worst time to have a panic attack, damn it.

The sound of shuffling that stopped next to her caused her to gasp, drawing her back to reality. Before the person could say anything, she grabbed a spare knife laying on the ground and jabbed it into their gut, causing the man to double over in pain.

Once she saw it was one of Two-Face's men, groaning in pain, she made another quick slice at the throat, effectively silencing his vocal cords. She noted that it was the nicer thug. Quite unfortunate.

Fear was far in her mind now. No, she wasn't feeling fearful at all. There was no way anyone could _prove_ anything, so nobody would find out.

After all, she could easily call it an _accident_.

Later, she entered the main area of the hideout and the first thing she could hear was, "How did the mission go?" from Two-Face. He was setting up his station for where he was going to pass judgment upon Catwoman, who was in the basement prison.

The men from the raid group arrived there first, giving the brief summary of what happened. Given, it wasn't much, but it was something.

"Fine; went off without a hitch," Ginger briefly added as she went to look for something cold for her bruised nose, "Oh, by the way, the men you've sent with me need to keep their traps shut. Almost got us caught." She sent another nasty glare towards the people in question.

Two-Face couldn't help but roll his eyes at her comment. For all he knew, it could've been her being the blabbermouth. Knowing her reputation for being a loudmouth, it probably was. "Noted."

"Hey, where's Larry?" One of the guys asked, "He went back to look for you, since you weren't following us."

"Sneak attack; one of Penguin's other thugs must have heard what was going on and attacked him. Cut his neck," Ginger smoothly replied.

"Well, did you shoot him?"

She couldn't help thinking about how ridiculous these men were. "No, Sherlock, I let him _live_. Of _course_ I shot him!" She replied, sarcastically, "Now, if you _men_ don't _mind_, I'm going to find some snow to ice my nose with." With that being said, she left the courthouse.

Something didn't seem right, Two-Face thought, but he wasn't sure what it was.


	3. Chapter 3: The Domino Effect

"Discord and Disorder"

Disclaimer: I only own Ginger.

A/N: A little late and sort of lame, but better late then never, huh? The content is very... Well, this chapter's more of a filler, I guess? Some plot involved, just enough so I can finish this story with the final chapter. I was also thinking about doing one more story concerning Ginger in the future. Yay or nay? It would explain more into her past... Basically, an origins story. That, and I had an idea for a regular canon fic that would pretty much be a oneshot on how the rogues would be if they hadn't gone... well, insane. Opinions? **Constructive criticism and reviews are always accepted.**

* * *

Chapter 3: The Domino Effect

Two-Face was _pissed_. He could've sworn the normal side of his face was as red as the disfigured portion. If it wasn't, then it was close to it.

Why?

Not only had he discovered that one of his men was working for the Penguin, but the number of thugs in his gang was decreasing. They were being murdered, one by one, and he had no idea who or what was going after them. Of course, he could assume that Killer Croc was around, prowling the streets, but the idea that Croc was even in Arkham City was a rumor at best.

Even so, the victims of the man-crocodile's assaults were ripped apart to pieces. These people were simply shot in the temple and stabbed; they were very simple assassinations that could narrow it down to nearly everyone aside from Croc. Given, Penguin was known for torturing those unfortunate enough to be on his bad side, so he was off the list as well.

To add to the list, Strange was late with the shipment of hydrochloric acid he promised, so that he could properly execute Catwoman and demand the respect he deserved. The Tyger Guards he talked with, instead of the doctor, insisted that the item would get there when it did, but the former psychologist was busy with other matters.

The first event was enough to agitate him and shot the traitor regardless. The second one had his thoughts racing, particularly concerned about increasing his numbers once more. The third time he ended up giving the guards a very thorough verbal lashing that nearly resulted in him being hit by the gunmen.

Needless to say, and much to Ginger's displeasure, it gave him a fairly good reason to be snappy today. The swelling of her nose had gone down considerably, seeing as a week or so passed since the raid, but it still bothered her and she was sure that it was broken by that point. What made matters worse was that there weren't any doctors in Arkham City, as everyone was left to fend for themselves.

For now, she'd have to settle for icing the swelling down more with her nose set, thanks to a few handy thugs. Her nose looked rough, although it was hard for others to tell with the bandages covering it up. Two-Face was giving her a tirade of complaints concerning the wrong information about Penguin's plans that she mixed up "by accident".

"What the Hell were you thinking?!" Two-Face yelled, pacing back and forth along the hardwood floor. Out of the corner of her eye, Ginger swore she saw a few of the men wince at the volume of his voice, or that she was facing his wrath. "Do you know how many of our men were killed?"

Ginger could feel her own ire rising. "I told you, it was an _accident_," she replied, slowly enunciating each word, "Either way, they were disposable. You can pick more of them off of the streets." Her fingers clenched into fists. "Plus, it was their _own_ fault! If they retreated back here when I _told_ them to, none of this would've happened and we wouldn't be_ having _this argument!"

"They told me that you ordered them to attack!" Two-Face replied, his own anger revealing itself. Was she lying to him, or were his men trying to cover up for their own failure? Either way, it pretty much added to his problems for the day, if not the week.

"Are you kidding me? Really? They told you _that_?" She sneered. "Of course they would! They'd love _nothing more _than to see _me _in trouble." A little huff escaped her nostrils. "They _attacked_, without _my _command, so it's _their _fault."

He didn't know who to belief, but it was fairly aggravating. "Alright, _alright_. We don't know who's at fault, but let's make sure it doesn't happen again, or _else_."

"Will do, boss." With a covert roll of the eyes, she walked off to resume her rounds with some of the other, more cooperative thugs.

Meanwhile, Two-Face stalked back to his office in order to go over his most recent plans. However, upon looking at his desk, he noticed that the papers were covering the hardwood. When he left the area earlier, he had them neatly arranged...

As he looked up, his gaze caught that of one of his trusted lieutenants. "James!"

Upon hearing his name, said man entered the room. "Yes, sir?"

"Who was in here earlier? Everyone knows my office is off-limits and these papers are laying all over the place!"

James shrugged. "I don't know, boss. I could ask around, but I haven't seen anyone in here."

"Do that," Two-Face ordered, "Question _everyone_. For all we know, we could have a spy among our ranks."

"Will do." With that said, the soldier left the room and left Two-Face to his musings and thoughts. However, it wasn't long before something _else _caught his attention.

On his desk, there were a few pieces of paper with oil spots around the edges. A faint smell of cigarettes also lingered around the general area... That narrowed it down to pretty much every thug who had access to cigarettes and worked with motor parts.

"James! Get back in here!" Within a few seconds, the man was back in his office. Two-Face picked up the paper off of the table and showed it to James. "On second thought, question every _smoker_. What do you smell in here?"

His nostrils flared as the lieutenant sniffed the air. "Uh... Smoke, sir?"

"Exactly. Now, go!" Again, the man walked off.

Two-Face let out a soft groan as he rubbed his temples. This was going to be a _long _day.

In the end, it was. Not only did they not find the culprit, but everyone was practically flying around like headless chickens blaming one another, if only to prove their loyalty to the boss. If anything, it was making him more irritated.

"Boss, boss! You'll never believe what I just heard?"

"Y'know, I saw Jeremy creeping into your office a few times..."

"I was not!"

Meanwhile, Ginger, who was taking her break, couldn't help sneering in disgust. Even Penguin's men wouldn't stoop this low, she thought, although they knew that if any of them lied, they'd pay the price. This was easily proven by looking through the display cases within the museum.

A gun shot rang throughout the room, causing silence to flow. "Enough! Until we can actually prove who the _sneak _is, everyone's partnering up. Anyone left out will be shot. Got it?"

Everyone nodded and gave some responses of "Yeah" and "Sure". As everyone dispersed into their parties, a lone man came up to Two-Face. "Boss, you may want to see this..." With that said, he led the the ex-District Attorney outside.

Laying on the stairs was a thug, looking absolutely terrible and beaten up. "The bitch... Kill the bitch..."

Two-Face quickly made his way towards the male and lifted him up by his jacket so that they were face-to-face. "Who did this to you?"

The man coughed up blood as his vision began to fizzle. "The n-new girl... Ginger."


	4. Chapter 4: The Fall

"Discord and Disorder"

Disclaimer: I only own Ginger.

A/N is at the bottom of the page. **I gladly accept constructive criticism and reviews! Guests can review, too!**

* * *

Chapter 4: The Fall

If the atmosphere could be any more tense, Ginger was sure she'd be suffocating. By this point, she felt uneasy and nervous. All of the thugs have been avoiding her, or giving her dirty looks. However, Two-Face never came up to her and talked about anything she did wrong, if they knew about it. She just hoped that they didn't know.

Of course, things never really went her way and she knew that. For now, she continued doing what she was told. Like she had a choice, really, as it would clue them in if she didn't. Then again, staying behind was risky, especially if word got out. In a place like Arkham City, information was basically equivalent to currency, along with food and weapons.

This was why she entered Two-Face's office, abandoned, despite being warned a week ago about not going on the rounds alone. She _needed _to keep Penguin supplied with Two-Face's plans, or else it'd be off with her head. So, either way, she was screwed.

Her eyes scanned the writings on the papers, but... It was all scribble. Something wasn't right... This was a trap! She slowly reached for her gun...

"We wouldn't do that if we were you."

She could feel her shoulders go rigid, but kept her right hand by her gun. "How long have ya known?" came out the calm question of curiosity.

Two-Face closed the door he hid behind, raising his own pistol at her. "That's not important. What is, is that you've been working for Penguin this whole time."

Ginger smirked. It wasn't a question, but she answered regardless. "Ya got that right."

Footsteps sounded throughout the room, stopping close behind her. "How much does he know?" The barrel of the gun was pressed against the back of her head.

"That's none of your damn business." Her left hand moved hastily into her jacket, clicking and holding down the call button on a walkie-talkie. She could hear the hammer of the gun being pulled back. "What is," she continued as her voice rose, "... is the fact that you're about to have some unexpected company. Get in here, boys!"

Doors slammed open as the noise of angry screams and surprised yelps echoed through the courthouse. Guns were fired and stabs were exchanged as war claimed the headquarters of Two-Face and his gang.

After this, she let go of the receiver and quickly turned around, knocking the firearm away from her head as it fired. Her hand grabbed the pistol in one of her holsters and she fired, narrowly missing Two-Face.

This was the distraction she needed! The steps to the door were short as she slammed it open, right into Two-Face's head, and ran as fast as she could out of the courthouse.

"Get her!" Two-Face half groaned and yelled, stumbling out of the office while holding his face. The gun in his hand cocked before the hammer was released, sending an array of bullets flying towards the spy. She felt a few fly by her, but two of them ended up lodged into her tricep and calf, respectively. The pain was strong, as she bit her lip to prevent herself from crying out, but tears were already pouring out of her eyes and streaming down her face.

Red seemed to enclose her vision. She was angry, this hurt like Hell! A primal scream erupted out of her throat. When a few of Two-Face's thugs managed to break their battle with Penguin's men in order to go after Ginger, she took out her pistol and started to viciously pistol-whip the first thug. The second one gave her a pistol-whip of his own to the back of her head, causing her vision to go for a moment before she was back and beating the first man.

She knew that she could trust her own allies, to a certain extent, as they were able to quickly execute the second man and pull Ginger off of the first man, bloody and swollen, in order to end his suffering. The arms were tight around her, trying to make sure she didn't waste any more time than necessary, but the anger had yet to go away. She squirmed and writhed in the arms on the thug, mostly in discomfort and pain, as he was also squishing the shot arm.

"Let go 'a me!" She hissed, "Let me go!"

"Sorry, Ginge, but Boss wants you back ay-sap." Ginger felt the grip around her arms loosening, but, next thing you know, she was being hefted over the guy's shoulder.

"Are ya fucking kidding me?" She continued to try and wiggle out of his grasp. "I can freaking walk! I'm fine!" Despite this, her face was scrunched up, trying to contain herself. Those bullets needed to be removed, and _fast_.

The guard ignored her as they continued moving. Her anger simmered down and she laid limp, pacing her breathing to ease the irritation of her wounds.

They had left the courthouse and began making their way towards the museum. The mini war was close to over as various other thugs began to catch up with them.

"Did ya hear 'bout the undercover cops Cobblepot caught?"

This piqued Ginger's interest, but she didn't know whether or not the man was talking to her or the other guys. Still, it didn't prevent her from speaking. "Why the _Hell_ would cops be in Arkham City?" Brief mumbles and murmurs of "I dunno" were heard before she continued. "What did he do with them? Feed them to Tiny, or that _thing _under the Iceberg Lounge?" She couldn't help but give an annoying cackle as she thought of the endless possibilities.

Most of the men gave a hush as their response. "Will ya be _quiet_; do you want us to be caught?"

Before Ginger could give a rebuttal, the man who asked answered, "Nah, he's been lettin' us beat the crap outta them. He also took a few shots himself. Think ya might be interested?"

She shook her head as she was put down, but still leaned on him for support. "Nah... At least, not until _someone_ pulls these bullets outta me." They were at the Iceberg Lounge, following the rest of the group as they entered. The man she was leaning on led her to a seat, allowing her to sit down and strip out of her jacket. Then, she unzipped the top portion of her baggy black jumpsuit and rolled it down to reveal the bullet in her left tricep.

"Ginger." The sound of her name caught her attention as she looked up while rolling up her pant leg, revealing a barely protruding bullet. One of the men pulled the bullet out of her arm, causing her to hiss in momentary pain as she ripped off a piece of her jumpsuit and wrapped it around the bleeding wound.

"Cobblepot." The man who pulled the bullet out of her arm was inspecting the wound in her leg.

"Uh... Ginger? You may want somethin' to bite down on..." When she gave him a confused look, he continued, "The other bullet's in there pretty good. Gonna need some tweezers to pull it out." She groaned in annoyance as he walked away to retrieve the supplies, but zipped up her jumpsuit and then her jacket.

"I suppose I should be welcoming you back, but we have a few things we need to attend to. Now, tell me, were the past week's plans you've sent us a fraud?"

"Pretty much. That's why I _told_ ya to be careful." She gave a curt nod as she saw the man coming back with the tweezers. The sleeve of her jacket and jumpsuit went into her mouth as he began to pull out the bullet, causing her to become wide-eyed. Once he showed her the bullet, she let go of her sleeve, but her jaw was clenched as she ripped off another piece of her jumpsuit, using it to bandage the bleeding appendage. "So, what's up with the whole undercover cops they were tellin' me about?" She asked, jabbing her thumb towards the group of thugs that escorted her back.

"Ah, yes." Penguin smirked. "Seems we had ourselves some unwanted guests, according to Strange. Luckily for them, I decided to keep them around for some entertainment. You know how I feel about traitors; Riddler needs to mind his own damn business when it comes to my group." He gave a malevolent grin as he looked over at her. "I've been lettin' these guys push those cops around. You want a chance?"

Ginger shook her head. "Nah. Didn't you say you needed some electrical wirin' to be fixed?" He gave her a nod and she added, "How's Freeze doing?"

Penguin gave her a wary glance. "Girl, that's probably the _fifth_ time you've asked since you've been away. Makes it seem like you have some feelings for him." A furious glare and her open mouth made him continue, "He's in the same condition since he's been here, kid."

She couldn't help rolling her eyes as she stood up, uneasily on her feet. "Thanks." With wobbly steps, she made her way to the door and began to head in the direction of Freeze's torture "cell".

* * *

A/N: I honestly think I may look over this story when I'm feeling better and revise it. I feel like I didn't really convey Ginger too well, but I've been going through a rough time for the past few months.

Like I asked in the last chapter, would anyone be interested in more stories concerning Ginger? Just a quick note: NO GINGER X FREEZE. Hell no. Freeze x Nora is not only canon, but it's one of my OTPs. They're just allies and I may make a story to explain their weird alliance.

I know Arkham Origins isn't exactly canon to the whole Arkham series, but I may make an Origins story concerning how Ginger became the way she is and why she even bothered staying a criminal.

Peace!


End file.
